Life As A Wolf
by Goddess of the Earth
Summary: Life As A Wolf is a short story about how a wolf who lives the life of a normal wolf.


By Kimberly Steiner

Chapter 1 Rain's New Life

Once not to long ago lived a wolf with black eyes and snowy white fur. These wolf eyes could glare into yours and scare you before she even growled, her name was Rain. Rain was a loner, because the alpha male had killed all of the other females, she was the only one to run away and survive. Other females who were in her pack were killed before they had a chance, Rain was supposed to be the alpha males wife so the group could grow but soon the pack wanted her to go to. Even now her life was on the line, every moment; every day her pack she knew were trying to find her, she must leave this beautiful place before it was too late.

Rain opened her eyes sleepily and yawned, today she must set out to find a new pack or a new land not owned by her old pack. She groaned as she slowly got up, her four legs were tired from all of the running she had done in the last few days, but she knew she must keep going covering her tracks left in the snow. Wondering out of the cave into the moonlight she spotted eyes, red eyes that glared in the distance waiting for any movement. Rain shut her eyes, could it be them? Could it really be him? Rain was terrified if her wolf pack had found her she would have no chance of living even if she tried to run. She opened eyes to find a small pup with glowing red eyes lying in front of her. This pup was injured and seemed to have no strength to get up, scratches covered his body, and his eyes looked sorrowful staring into her eyes. Rain licked the pup hoping to get some of the pain to go away. As she licked the pup groaned, and tried to get up but landed on the ground with a loud thump! Rain new she must take care of him, he might be her only company for a long time.

She grabbed the pup in her mouth and ran into the distance getting closer and closer to land which had not been owned yet. Finally she made it, her old pack could not harm her now, this would be known as her land. She found a cave not to far off and placed the pup inside. The pup's body shook and finally started to stop, the pup with falling asleep. Rain lied down next to him, wrapped her tail around him and fell asleep aware she would now be safe once again.

The next morning Rain awoke with the soft cry of the pup, she must get some food or risk the pup's life.

Rain left the cave leaving the pup behind a rock still asleep. She explored the new land lowing low to the ground peering through tall grass and trees. Finally she spotted a clan of rabbits. Slowly she moved careful to make no quick moves to startle the rabbits. Quick as she could she ran with full force and killed all twenty four of them. Lots of food she thought but how to get it back? She grabbed rabbits and swung them onto her back and stuffing the rest in her mouth. As fast as she could she sprinted through tall grass, trees, and snow hoping the pup was still alive, later she would ask the pup his name.

When she arrived back at the cave she found the pup right where she left him still alive but barely. She nudged him lightly with her nose and his eyes slowly opened. Grabbing him once again by the neck she walked over to the rabbits and motioned for him to eat otherwise she would force him to eat. The pup overjoyed used all its energy to eat all the rabbit he could, soon he was filled.

"Pup, what is your name and would you like me to be your mom?" Rain asked grabbing the fur and spreading it over the cave floor. The fur on the floor would become a carpet/warm blanket to lye or sleep on.

"I'm Shadow, and yeah I need a mom even a family, I lost my home to a group of wolves who were looking for a wolf with your description. Was that wolf you?" Shadow said lying on the floor stuffed and still tired.

"What did the pack look like?" Rain said correcting him in his words. "Were they all white except for one who was gray and had a red scar around his eye?" Rain was starting to panic; somehow she knew they would cross the boundary, just to find her. Shadow would be in a lot of danger too.

"Yes, yes, that's exactly what they looked like, but how did you know?" Shadow was starting to get nervous, was she one of them. If she was he should leave otherwise she would kill him.

"I was until the males of the group killed off all the females but me and now they are looking forward to finding and killing me." Rain stared at the ground; she was ashamed her packs stupid ness killed this poor pup's pack and clan. How could she go on living in the shadows, she must face them in order to avenge the pup and his clan.

"I must leave then, I cannot trust you, and you were one of them." Shadow was about to cry, he finally found a place to live for the end of his days but it was not safe here anymore. "You're not like them are you?"

"No, I never was, and never will. I'm a new wolf, a new wolf that lives with an adorable pup!" Rain howled after she had said everything, she would find another home far away and live happily with Shadow.

"Thank you, I will stay here with you but I know what you're thinking we need to leave soon, they are coming here aren't they?" Shadow said getting up and standing as tall and strong as he could.

Rain howled with Shadow howling too, they would have a great life together. Today would be their day to rest but tomorrow they would need to get moving, she could sense that her pack was not to far away.

Chapter 2 Life on the Trail

The next morning Shadow rose from the fur and stretched out his legs, still sore from when he and his pack were attacked. Shadow sniffed the morning air but something didn't smell right. Suddenly his ears perked up hearing faint paws slamming into the ground with speed, there was more than one wolf. Shadow scared that it was dangerous ran over to Rain and started to tug at her and wake her up. Luckily Rain was a light sleeper and woke up as fast as lightening.

"Wha….. What's going on, Shadow? It's still a little dark outside, what's happened?" asked Rain opening and closing her eyes to gain her perfect eyesight. Stretching her legs out and slowly getting up she could sense that Shadow meant business.

"Wolves are coming this way in a fast pace, we should leave now so we have a chance to escape. It could be your old pack coming here to get you. They must've known that you could not fight them for this land so they are coming here to kill you and I then take our land." Shadow said in one breath. He let out a sigh and stared deeply into Rain's eyes which were now filled with fear and worry.

"You're right, even if it isn't them it could still mean trouble." Said Rain getting up and grabbing all the fur, then placing it on her back. "Get on my back or do you want me to carry you by the neck?" Rain was scared, what would happen to the pup if she was killed?

"I'll go on your back to make sure no fur will slip off, we could use it for warmth." Shadow said going over to the fire. "Should I put this out?"

"Yes, put that out, and what a great idea." Rain exclaimed trying to remain calm and together so Shadow would not feel threatened. "Quickly now we don't have a lot of time to waste."

Shadow quickly put out the fire and climbed on Rain's back. As soon as he was on they were off leaving their first home in an attempt to survive. Both of them were worried and a bit sad, where would they go? Who would take care of them and keep them safe? Those were only two questions set on their minds. They knew they needed a strong pack to live with otherwise they would die some day.

Soon Rain and Shadow were into new land owned by another's pack. Rain stopped right before she crossed the markings of the land and let out a howl which would either come back as a no you can't come into our land or yes come, we give you permission.

After a few silent minutes Rain heard a reply, it was a good one. She could enter the land! Hopes soared high in the sky and quickly she and Shadow we off. Hopefully they would be accepted in this pack. Rain let out one more howl which told the pack to keep howling so they could find them. As soon as she let out the howl, howls echoed through the land. They would find them soon.

Suddenly in the distance Rain could pick out six wolves. Four male wolves and the other two were females. Rain knew that soon they would become part of the pack, it seemed welcoming.

Closer and closer Rain and Shadow came to the pack. Soon they could see colors of eyes and pelts. Rain looked behind her at Shadow who had fallen asleep with a deep grip into her back in order to hang on. Rain was overfilled with joy, this pup would grow up with a pack, and a good one hopefully close to his first one.

Soon she was right in front of the alpha male who had dark red eyes, a gray with black pelt, and a scar around his left eye.

"Welcome, new wolves. We noticed now seeing you two that you have no pack to live with. Are we right?" The alpha male said looking into Rain's eyes searching to make sure she was telling the truth.

"Yes, you are. If it's not too much to ask may we become part of your pack?" Rain knew she would have to tell him of the danger which was coming. "But… there is something we need to say. My old pack is coming to kill me and well, I guess this pup. Will you be willing to protect us?"

"Of course my lady, we will protect you until the end of our days, that's what a pack does for their members." The alpha male had a sort of spell over his words which made them seem to flow in a kind way. "But first what are your names and what's with the fur?"

"I'm Rain and this is my adopted son Shadow. The fur is for the cave of the pack, we line the cave with fur which is nice to sleep on but in the center we leave a circle of rock for the warm fire." Rain said smirking; she would surprise the pack with her great idea.

"Yes, yes, what a great idea. I never thought of that." The alpha male said. "My name is Bach, and this is the pack." Bach smiled and turned to look at his small but strong pack. Then he looked back at Rain. "You will like it here."

Chapter 3 New Pack, New Life

After a long talk between Rain and Bach, the other pack members introduced themselves making sure no one was left unnamed. Being new here was hard enough for Rain and Shadow but having to always worry about danger that was a whole new story.

When Shadow awoke from his nap he saw seven wolves surrounding him, one wolf looked like the alpha male who had taken his packs life. With revenge he sprang up off the ground and started slashing the wolves near him.

"Hush, little one everything is fine. It's just Rain and this very nice pack who took us in. Calm down, they mean no harm." Said Rain wrapping her paw around his body and pulling him close to her. "It's just Rain."

"Get away from me!" Shadow yelled still thrashing his body. "LET ME GO!"

Rain let go but then nudged him which proved it was her. Poor little Shadow was still shaking when he gained a perfect view of Rain and a bunch of other wolves.

"I'm sorry, Rain. I didn't know, I…..didn't mean to." Shadow apologized and stood up and nuzzled Rain.

"Its okay child, I understand. This is our new pack and this is the alpha male Bach." Rain said turning her head showing Shadow, Bach and the others. "Come now don't be shy."

"Hello, everyone, I'm Shadow. Sorry for the ruckus I made, it's just… a lot has happened to me lately." Shadow mumbled staring at the ground too embarrassed to show him again. Slowly he picked up his head and glanced around, no one seemed to be mad, everything seemed to be alright.

A Year Later…..

"Good morning everyone!" Shadow said, he was no longer a little helpless pup but a strong male. He was chosen to be an alpha male once Bach had left. Rain also had grown up, she was no longer a reckless teenager but now an alpha female for the pack.

Rain had just become a mate for Bach, she gladly accepted knowing Shadow would become the alpha male when the time came. She knew Shadow had the strength of all the males in her pack plus maybe one or two more. Shadow was strong and would protect the pack especially Rain.

Shadow walked out of the cave into the bright sunlight, it seemed to him after a year of being here they barely slept which was fine and kept them safe. Shadow walked over to Rain and nuzzled her showing his affection. He nodded at the pack members as he walked over to the alpha male and asked. "Are you ready to teach me your so called skill?"

"Are you kidding me, I thought you'd never ask." Said Bach sarcastically. Shadow had become his best friend and a close brother to him; they got along great and seemed to bond together more then anyone else in the pack.

Rain smiled and motioned him to go with Bach. She told him to be safe, and remember what he was taught because it would be useful when another animal attacked.

Chapter 4 The Great Attack

Bach and Shadow trained vigorously trying to make sure they were strong enough to protect the pack. The two other males sat at the side lines, cheering and slamming their paws into the ground. Rain and the other females watched from the distance making sure not to get to close just incase something did happen.

Today was a beautiful day where the sun seemed to light up the sky. Few clouds floated above their heads and it was now spring. Flowers, trees, and plants came back to life with a large flash of color. The sweet scent of flowers filled the air and a river trickled near by. Birds flew around and chirped with spring fever, but they could sense trouble was a brewing.

Rain heard footsteps in the distance and instantly rose to her feet and growled, the other females stared at each other and listened. They too heard the footsteps and followed Rain.

Shadow and Bach stopped what they were doing and walked over to where the females were growling. The other two males slowly followed after in a shock that the females were growling. "What's wrong?" asked Bach and Shadow together ready to pounce on whatever moved in the distance.

Through gritted teeth the females replied. "Danger, not to far off, a pack of males." The females lowered themselves growling, getting ready to pounce, and the fur on the backs rose with anger. "It's my old pack you see." Rain said and that was the last thing anyone could say before the pack jumped out in front of them with grins the size of Texas.

"What do you want?" Bach asked motioning for the females to move behind him. "Why do you come here to bother our pack?" Bach growled and hunched his back, this could mean trouble for his pack.

"All we want is the female, Rain. We will not harm the pack if you just hand her over nice and easy." The alpha said his name was Sharktooth and if anyone tried to bother him he would attack with great force.

"Rain?" asked Bach, he wanted to know if Rain would want them to fight or for her to just leave safe and sound. "What do you want us to do?"

"I'll go, I do not want to harm our pack, and you will take care of Shadow for me won't you?" Rain said her eyes tearing as she turned to look into Sharktooth's eyes then into her son's. "Don't worry Shadow, I'll be fine."

"No, mom, don't…you can't." Shadow was crying now, his only mother was about to die for him and he could do nothing.

Rain went over to Shadow and nuzzled him like she did when she first met him. Then she went over to Bach and kissed him good bye, she would never see any of them again.

"Good girl Rain. You haven't changed a bit." Sharktooth said mockingly as he grabbed her by the neck with his teeth and pulled her over. "Let's move, we have a long way to go until we get home."

Once they were in the distance and could not hear Shadow he whispered. "Can't we do anything to save her, Bach?"

"No, we can't unless we get another strong pack to help, but for now let's rest up we need to start off tomorrow following their scent before it disappears.

Chapter 5 Rain's Capture

Walking with her old pack Rain felt a strange sensation that maybe her pack would not harm her. She sniffed the two males next to her and could smell females, live females. "You're not going to kill me are you?" Rain asked looking forward on the path she had once taken.

"No, once all the females were gone we felt alone, we needed females to love us, care for us, and help our pack grow. And guess what?" Sharktooth said slowing down so he could walk next to Rain. Letting a few seconds go by he answered. "You're my bride, my mate, and my slave."

Rain knowing what slave meant sat down and would not budge. All of the males tried to get her up but no luck even Sharktooth could not lift her. "I won't be your slave." She growled. "I will not!"

"Fine then, we'll leave you here with no food and hurt." Sharktooth snickered knowing she'd rather go with him then be hurt and die in this very spot.

"Might as well stay here, I'll have a better life then with you." Rain said letting herself lie on the ground ready to be in a harsh fight.

As soon as she said that her body was being bitten, scratched, clawed, jumped on, and other painful things. Quickly she was paralyzed and the males ran off once they were down, snickering and laughing at her stupidity. Rain lied there waiting for her pack to come to get her. Soon she'd be home with Shadow and Bach safe and sound.

Chapter 6 Rain's Rescue

Shadow and Bach awoke extremely early from their rest and woke the others. Shadow told the females to stay here just incase Rain came back on her own while Bach prepared the two other males.

Soon they were off running as fast as their strong legs could go. Shadow and Bach led the group with the two males Spark and Harris right behind. The three females named Starlight, Chrystal, and Star watched as they went howling wishing them good luck.

Rain lied on the grass bleeding and whimpering on the soft grass. She stared up at the morning sun and let out a soft cry which helped relieve her pain for just a few seconds. Her eyes stared into the sky which slowly began to fill with the sun's light. Streams of light surrounded her warming her body slowly. She closed her eyes and decided to stay calm and still so predators would not hurt her.

Bach and Shadow spotted a clump of fur not far from them but a distance which would take at least most of the day to get to. Shadow let out a sigh of relief; maybe his mother is safe after all. Slitting his eyes he tried to look for movement but could find none, he shot Bach a look of despair but Bach just nodded trying not to worry.

After most of the day was gone Rain opened her eyes and spotted a group of males coming from where her home was, as they got closer Rain could make out the shapes and saw it was her pack! Rain let out a howl to signal to them that she was alive and just wanted to go home.

Shadow heard the howl and howled back with great happiness, his mother was alive. Arriving next to Rain Shadow let out a sob and nuzzled her, she was cut in many places, and might not survive for much longer.

Rain stared up at him and smiled. Slitting her eyes she let tears of joy drop from her eyes, but then immediately after closed them. Rain had died as a happy wolf surrounded by her son and her mate.

Shadow seeing that his mother was dead let out an angry, mournful howl. "Bach, now what? We must avenge my dear mother. This pack has already taken my real mother, my first pack, and my mother who raised me. Is there nothing we can do?" Shadow growled angrily showing his teeth and pawing at the ground.

"Yes, Shadow we will avenge her and your pack but for now we must go home to tell the others of what has happened here." Bach said turning around, getting ready for the long journey home.

Harris and Spark let their heads drop in honor but quickly got ready to charge after Bach. Shadow readied himself and nodded at Bach. Quickly they were off into the setting sun leaving Rain's limp body lie in the grass.

Chapter 7 A Sad New Life for Shadow

Shadow, Bach, Harris, and Spark came back with their heads hanging low to the ground, ears bent, and eyes barely open.

"What's happened to Rain?" asked Starlight as she came closer to them. Starlight took her paw and pushed up Shadow's face to find sadness, anger, and many other emotions that now found its way into his heart. She let his head drop again and walked back to Star and Chrystal. "No need to tell me, I have already guessed right."

The males just nodded their head and entered the cave which soon filled them with Rain's spirit. Fur still lined the cave, fire was lit in the center, and a pile of food which Rain had hunted earlier lied in the corner of the cave.

Shadow let out a howl which he held in ever since his first mother was gone. His howl was loud and long, with enough anger to kill Sharktooth. Gathering his courage he asked Bach. "I must go now, to find that pack which will help us, I promise not to stray too far."

"No, Shadow it is still to dangerous, you mustn't leave. You're mother would not permit it." Bach said grabbing Shadow's tail with his teeth to stop him from leaving. "You know she would not want you to get hurt out there by yourself, you'd stand no chance."

"Fine, but I will not live happy." Shadow growled running over to where Rain slept and lied down. He cried and cried letting all his emotions drown the cave. "Leave me be."

A week later……..

Rain awoke still alive but alone, the summer heat was getting to her. Her wounds seemed to be healed enough for her to arrive home. She limply got up off the ground and shook out her legs.

"OoOoooOo….." she groaned, it was hard enough that her pack thinks that she's dead but her legs were so sore. "Today I must go……home."

Off she ran running as fast as she could homebound, holding back her tears of pain. One of her forelegs were broken and hurt a lot, but she kept on running, running home.

Finally in the distance just as she could when she first met her pack she could make out seven wolf figures in the distance. Running faster than ever before, she knew she could make it home just in time before she passed out.

"Oh, my!" Star howled and started to growl. "A wolf is coming on our land prepare for battle!" Star hunched her back and howled letting the fur on her back rise. Bach, Shadow, and the others prepared as well, doing the same thing as Star.

Rain heard growling and knew she forgot to howl. She let out a howl letting them know it was her and kept on running she would not stop now.

Shadow perked up his ears and heard the howl. "Bach, call this off, it's Rain." Shadow ran towards the wolf nearing the cave and could see his mother getting closer and closer.

"No, Shadow they could be lying!" Bach screeched as he quickly ran after him. "Stop!"

Soon Shadow met up with Rain. He jumped on her rolling her onto her back and licking her face with great affection. Bach stopped midway, and Rain started to giggle. Shadow and Bach ran back to the cave with great speed carrying Rain on their backs knowing she must be tired.

Coming back to the cave Harris, Spark, Star, Starlight, and Chrystal welcomed them with howls of happiness. They laid Rain back in her spot and let her be, she must relax.

Chapter 8 Return of the Packs

After a few months Rain was back to normal and had her very first pups. She gave birth to two girls and one little boy. Her son's name was Shade after Shadow, Marie after Shadow's mother, and Anna after Shadow's younger sister. It seemed like Shadow's old family had joined his new pack.

Bach had given his position to Shadow for the time being while he went out to search for packs that would help them take revenge on Sharktooth and his gang. Rain agreed with Star, Starlight, and Chrystal that they would stay home while Shadow and Bach went to fight.

Today was supposed to be the day when Bach came back, it was winter, a very cold winter. A blizzard had just come and covered all of the land with at least five feet of snow. At least the cave had a big warm fire to keep them warm, and fur on the cave's floor.

"Where's Daddy?" asked Anna and Marie as the lied by the fire, licking themselves clean. "We miss him…a lot." Anna and Marie stopped what they were doing to look at Rain, then a burst of tears trickled down their tiny faces.

Walking over Rain nuzzled them and told them, "Pups do not whine, they should not worry either, they just live their lives." She was trying to give them wisdom but in a kind thoughtful way. Brushing away the tears from their faces she walked over to Star, Chrystal, and Starlight who sat at the opposite end of the cave looking out into the world in front of them which was still snowing.

"What if he doesn't come back? What are you going to tell the pups?" Star asked looking into Rain's eyes. Star never had compassion but this time she did. She was worried and upset; she loved the pups even though they were not hers'.

"I will do everything I can but lie." Rain said sitting next to them and peering out, trying to see figures through the falling snow. "There is no need to worry, Bach is strong. He shall come back."

Shade and Shadow barked fiercely as Shadow taught little Shade the tricks to be strong and brave. Anna and Marie walked over and asked. "Can we play too?" Anna and Marie always wanted to fit in but since they were the only pups and they didn't have an older sister they had no way to fit in other than Shade and Shadow.

"No!" Shadow and Shade said through gritted teeth, "It's to dangerous for two little mama's girls." Shade pounced on Shadow but ended up getting pinched into the ground.

"LOOK WHAT YOU DID, YOU MADE ME LOSE!" Shade roared. Shade was like Shadow independent and always wanted to be cool. When someone messed with Shade he could become very cranky.

Anna and Marie began to howl and cry, they meant no harm only to have a little fun.

Rain came over and hugged them then glared at Shade. "Look what you have done Shade, you must learn to be more kind." Rain motioned for Anna and Marie to go over by Star, Chrystal, and Starlight while she talked to Shade. Immediately Anna and Marie went over to them and sat down still staring at Rain.

"Shade, when your father comes back he's going to think of a good punishment for such bad behavior." Rain said very disappointed, she thought Shade would have Shadow's kindness but she had guessed wrong. "But, for now you must be nice and play with your two loving sisters."

"Aww, ma…..why? I didn't do anything." Complained Shade as he walked over to his little sisters and mumbled. "I'm sorry."

The two girls giggled and smirked as he said those words, they new just thinking it made him want to kill them. "We don't accept." The twins answered walking back to their mother and brushing their tails in his face as they went. "We don't want to play with you anyway; you're just a big meany."

Shade stared at his mother with a tilted head not sure what to do next. He plopped down on the cave's floor and stared into the open space in front of him. Running, he thought, running away would be nice but then when they found me I'd be in more trouble. While thinking he drifted off to sleep, his mind was racing we new thoughts and wonders.

Rain looked down at Anna and Marie, and then shook her head. "All of my children have no respect for each to other than Shadow." Rain was disappointed and lied down on the cave floor; she'd go to sleep until Bach came home then find out some kind of punishment for the pups.

"Look what you did Anna, you made her mad!" Marie shouted at her sister as she walked over to Star, Starlight, and Chrystal. "Now what are we going to do?"

"What, that was so your fault to, okay?" Anna shouted back as she walked over to the warm fire. "Let's stop it now; we were only being snobby again. I'm going to sleep." Anna lied down carefully and slowly closed her eyes. Her ears relaxed and she rolled over to her side so she would be comfortable.

Marie going next to her sister Marie fell asleep too. She dreamed of her dear father coming home to save the pack from the war which would soon come.

Shadow watched everything that was happening around him and began to get sleepy. Blinking his eyes he gained his energy back, he was going to stay awake until his father arrived home safely. He walked over to Star, Starlight, and Chrystal and asked. "You realize one of you must be my mate, you might as well choose now just to entertain us."

"You're right." They agreed, wagging their tails with excitement. Everyone dreamed of being Shadow's mate, because he was handsome and strong.

"Wait, never mind. I think I will wait until I find the perfect one." Shadow said walking away and going to his corner to lie down. He needed to rest his body from all the things he did today.

Finally howls were heard, a lot of howls one sounded like Bach's.

Anna and Marie were the first ones to hear it and jumped up immediately. Shade and Shadow rose slowly. Rain, Star, Chrystal, and Starlight awoke quickly and ran to the cave's entrance.

No one could see anything through the falling snow but could definitely smell and hear the wolves coming forth. Howls echoed through the thick snow and footsteps crunched in the snow not to far off.

"We're going to have a full house tonight." Rain exclaimed howling both to her pack and Bach. "We will finally take out Sharktooth and his trusty gang."

Bach reached Rain and nuzzled her, he missed her dearly. Then he licked Anna and Marie his two loving daughters. His son Shade did not make any motions towards him so he left him alone. He nodded at Shadow, Star, Chrystal, and Starlight. Staring into Rain's eyes he stared at her tilting his head slightly to ask what has happened while he was gone.

Rain turned to Shade then to Anna and Marie, she would tell him the story when they were alone she did not want to embarrass them in front of the new pack. She noticed no one had entered the cave but were waiting outside to be welcomed in. Howling, she welcomed them all in. Three packs had come, males, females, and their pups soon filled the cave.

"Hello, everyone!" Rain howled happily as she stared at the large number of wolves. "Welcome, to our home. We hope you enjoy your stay, we will now introduce ourselves."

"We're part of the triplets!" answered Anna and Marie. "We're Anna and Marie." When each of the said their name they waved their paw at the others so they new who was who.

"That little guy over there is our brother Shade, but he's in a bad mood right now though." The two giggled as the turned towards Shade who was slumped against a wall trying to escape the new wolves. "If any of you want to be his friend….good luck."

Shade stood up and looked around he spotted pups about their age. Suddenly he spotted an adorable female pup who was sitting by herself too. She wagged her tail in a soft motion and tilted her head so she could blink those sort of big blue eyes. Shade new she was the one he'd been waiting for.

The wolf Shade had spotted was named Hannah. Hannah had no parents but had a great life with her pack. Her fur was a silky white which had beautiful blue eyes. She was the one wolf anyone would want.

Walking over to Shade she softly said, "Hey, I'm Hannah. I guess your sisters think you're a big jerk, I don't like big jerks so you can stop staring at me because it's never going to happen" Just as quickly as she came over she was gone and right beside Anna and Marie talking to them with a magical smile.

Shade still in shock from what he just heard blinked his eyes and glared at Anna and Marie. They've caused him enough trouble but this time their crime would not go unpunished. He'd get them somehow.

"Okay, everyone we need to get some rest tomorrow we must set out to attack. We will give them no warning of our coming." Bach said lying on the floor and quickly closing his eyes. Tomorrow would be a big day for everyone who had followed. Families would need to kiss each other good bye just in case one of them died.

Chapter 9 The Fight

Anna opened her eyes slowly making sure the sun's light would not hurt her eyes. She blinked a few times and got up; she wondered how she'd leave the cave with all these wolves lying on the floor. Sitting back down again she looked around for someone awake but no one was.

Shade woke up quickly and spotted his sister already up. Her being up early was definitely trouble, most likely for him though. Shade tilted his head and stared at her, looking her directly into her eyes.

Hannah slowly rose up from the cave floor and looked at Shade. She made a face and made her way through the sleeping bodies to Anna. Hannah smiled when she arrived next to Anna.

"Hey, Anna is he bugging you again?" whispered Hannah as she glared at Shade. She liked Shade but would not show it for her sake. Making sure Anna was not looking she winked at Shade.

Shade totally amazed that she winked at him dropped is mouth open then quickly shut it. He winked back watching to make sure Anna was not looking. Anna was talking to Hannah but Hannah was still sort of looking at him.

Soon the cave was awake with morning howls and soft moans. Everyone was awake and now the males would leave. Shade and the other little boys got to stay just in case no one returned the boys could build up a pack again.

"Come everyone, quickly now." Howled Bach as he kissed everyone good bye and ran out of the cave. Hundreds of males followed after Bach is sheer amazement at his quick movements.

Bach led the pack through the brush making deep footsteps in the ground so they had a path to use when coming home. The other males did the same hoping the more footsteps the less chance of getting lost.

Finally they arrived at Sharktooth's cave. Everyone got low to the ground and crawled until in front of the cave. They needed to surprise them for them to take an advantage. Jumping out the males howled and pounced onto the cave's floor. Totally surprised Sharktooth's pack backed away, even Sharktooth backed away.

Soon a huge fight unraveled and howls echoed throughout the cave. Luckily no one died during the battle. Sharktooth lost and Bach won winning the prize of killing them all and for them to leave the packs alone. Sharktooth and his gang died that day in a long battle.

Slowly Bach and the other made their way back to their cave with cuts and scrapes covering their tired bodies. Bach looked at the other males which were starting to trip and fall into the snow.

"Come on men you need to hurry up. Our family is waiting for us to arrive home." Bach howled helping a wolf to his feet. "Think of your families. I'm the worst, I have so much pain I would just die right now but I know my kids and my wife want me home so I keep pushing myself."

"Yeah!" The other males howled as they ran to catch up.

A bright light shimmered in the distance, that light was the fire in the cave. Running faster and faster the males arrived home in a half hour. They hugged their family and then they each left to head home. Hannah was the only one to stay she wanted to stay here with Shade and the others.

This day was truly the best day for all of the wolves. Every single wolf had been benefited and every wolf as now safe from Sharktooth. No one would attack these wolves again.


End file.
